User blog:Crispycol/Fake Spyro the Dragon for PSASBR
Spyro the Dragon is the protagonist of the Spyro The Dragon series and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography MOST ESTEEMED DRAGON As the defender of Dragon Realms, Sypro often finds himself in strange worlds, from the land of Avalar to the realms of the Forgotten Worlds. Most of the time, he is always given difficult tasks such as collecting Talismans, Dragon Eggs and Dragonflies. The young dragon had faced against and conquered the tyranny of Gnasty Gnorc, The Sorceress and his arch nemesis Ripto. After a hard days work, he takes a relaxing trip to Dragon Shores. THE LEGACY OF SPYRO *''Spyro the Dragon'' *''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (Gateway to Glimmer)'' *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' *''Spyro: Shadow Legacy'' *''Spyro: Season of Ice'' *''Spyro: Season of Flame'' *''Spyro: Attack of Rhynocs'' *''Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy'' *''The Legend of Spyro: An New Beginning'' *''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' *''Skylanders'' Arcade Opening Spyro hears that his species are in danger because Ripto has returned after Spyro defeated him. Spyro decides that he has to save them like he did several times before, Rival Name: Crash Bandicoot Reason: Spyro still searches for the hide-out of Ripto when he suddenly encounters Crash and Aku Aku. Because of Crash his appearance he thought he was one of Ripto's minions. When Spyro says he should go away Crash says nothing. Instead Aku Aku says that he's not going away. Connection: Both Crash and Spyro were considered the unofficial mascots of the PSX back in the day, and both have crossed over into each other's franchises. Both were also in first-party franchises until after the creation of both of their main game series' fourth installments. Ending When Spyro returns he notices that Ripto wasn't the reason behind all of this. Relieved he returns back to his home and rests. Gameplay Spyro is a mid range combatant and uses the help from Hunter, Shiela, Sgt. Byrd and many more. He will also be able to use ice, electricity and bubble breath as he did in Spyro: Enter The Dragonfly. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Horn Jab '- - Spyro performs a quick forward jad with his horns. *'Wing Slash '- or - Spyro will do a headbutt (charge), followed by two slashes of his wings (Chi Wings) and finishes off with a swing of his tail (Tail Stab). *'Headbash '- Up - Spyro will fly vertically (very quick) up and then bash down to the ground. *'Horn Toss '- Down - Spyro uses his horns to flip an enemy over, causing it to take damage from gravity as well as the horns. *'Tail Swipe '- (midair) - Spyro performs a quick horizontal spinning motion, knocking surrounding enemies backward with his tail. *'Wing Slash '- or (midair) *'Headbash '- Up (midair) *'Tail Hammer' - Down (midair) - Spyro performs a vertical downward spinning motion, striking enemies from above. (Triangle Moves) *'Dragon Breath '- - Spyro will shoot out the a breath that is currently in use. Fire burns, Electicity shocks, Ice freezes and Earth has much knockback. *'Projectile '- or **'Fire Bomb -' Spyro fires a fire bomb forwards. It goes in an arc through the air. **'Electric Orb'- Spyro shoots out an electric orb, similar to Radec only forwards and it blasts opponents up. **'Ice Shard'- Spyro quickly shoots an ice shard. **'Earth Shot -' Spyro fires a green, cone shaped blast of energy forwards, slower than others but with more impact. *'Air Attack' - Up **'Fire Missile' - Spyro breaths upwards and two missiles come out of his breath that are send diagonally upwards. **'Electric Arc' - Spyro creates an electric cage diagonally above him that traps enemies when they come into contact with it. **'Ice Platform' - Spyro creates an Ice Platform in the air for him to jump on. **'Earth Pound': Spyro flips into the air then comes down with a smack, sending out green waves of earth energy. *'Fury '- Down **'Fire Fury '- Spyro creates two walls of flames next to him, when opponents come in contact with it the fire explodes and they are send sidewards. **'Electric Fury' - Spyro surrounds himself with an orb of electricity and can walk around with is for a limited time, when he touches someone they will drop AP. **'Snow Storm' (Snow Fury) - Spyro creates a freezing cyclone from his place. **'Earth Fury': Spyro creates six small tornados, with rocks in them, that twirl around him for a few seconds. *'Dragon Breath' - (midair) *'Projectile '- or (midair) *'Air Attack' - Up (midair) The electric cage appears next to Spyro, as does the Ice Platform. *'Fury '- Down (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Triple Flameballs '- - Spyro shoots out three Flameballs at once. *'Charge' - or - Spyro lowers his horns and charges forward, knocking over anything in his way. *'Dragon Flight' - Up - Spyro is able to fly around for a limited time in the air. When a move is preformed he falls down again. *'Elemental Swap' - Down - Spyro is able to go to Electricity, Ice and Earth. *'Triple Flameballs' - (air) *'Charge' - or (air) - goes down to the ground diagonally. *'Dragon Flight' - Up (air) *'Elemental Swap' - Down (air) (Throws) *'Horn Bash' - or - stabs his horns forwards. *'Head Up' - - Spyro sticks his horns in the opponent and throws them up. *'Tail Slam' - - slams down with his tail on the opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Hunter's Arrow' - (Level 1): Hunter shoots an explosive arrow at the opponent. * Comet Dash '- (Level 2): Spyro supercharges across the stage, leaving a trail of fire behind him (because his horns are on fire). *'Sheep Killer - (Level 3): All of the opponents turn into cheep which can be KO'd in one hit. Sheeps are able to bash. Taunts *'Flamethrowering '- Spyro looks up and spits some fire into the air. *'Growl '- Spyro lowers his head and growls. *'Try that '- Spyro does a quick salto in the air. Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *When Selected: *Prematch: *Item Pick-Up: *Attack Shouts: *Using Level 1 *Using Level 2 *Using Level 3 *Succesful KO: *Respawn: Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'The dragon arrived' - Lands on the stage and spreads his wings. *'Flapper '- Spyro flaps his wings twice and smirks. *'Dragon approaching' - Crashes on the stage. *'Not the egg' - A Ninja Rhynoc tries to pick up a Dragon Egg and Spyro rushes in and headbutts him away. Winning Screen *'Acrobatic dragon' - Does a salto in the air. *'I won' - Sits down and grins as he winks at the screen. *'Fierce battle is over' - Floats in the air and spits some fire. *'Can't catch me' - Flies around in circles. Losing Screen *Lies on the ground with his wings over his eyes. *Falls over on his back, mouth agape. *Covers his face with his wings. Costumes Purple Dragon The default appearance of Spyro. *Black skin: color swap of Cynder *Red skin: color swap of Ignitus *Blue skin: a blue recolor. Legendary Dragon Spyro's appearance based on the Legend of Spyro series. *Yellow skin: color swap of Volteer *Blue skin: color swap of Cyril *Green skin: color swap of Terrador Skylander Dragon Spyro's appearance from Skylanders. *Blue skin: color swap of Whirlwind *White skin: color swap of Flashwing *Brown skin: color swap of Bash Minion Sparks the Dragonfly Sparks can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Spyro. Gallery Category:Blog posts